


Home

by Aphistas



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas
Summary: “I’m sorry. Love you always, Courtney”





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurellibra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=laurellibra).



> For @rpdrficexchange‘s RPDR Christmas Fic Exchange

                                               
                                                  

 

 

Bianca stared down at the letter in her hands. When she had gotten up that morning, Bianca had been surprised that only Adore still slept beside her. Usually, Courtney enjoyed dozing in with the pair when she could. Bianca had thought that Courtney may have just decided to make them a complicated vegan breakfast or something. She had thought that until she saw the letter on the kitchen table.

_A and B,_

_I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I love you both so much, and I’m so grateful for the time I got to spend with the both of you. It pains me to tell you that I have to leave, which is why I’m writing it here instead of telling you in person like a coward, but I just couldn’t. I won’t be able to see you again, and call it selfish of me, but I just wanted my last memory of you to be one that was happy, and normal._

_I’m sorry._

_Love you always,_

_Courtney_

Bianca had read through the letter again and again. Bianca had tried calling Courtney to rip her a new one only to find that the number had been disconnected. Why? Why did Courtney have to leave? Was she being deported? Why would she not tell them that though if she was? They could have helped her do something.

Something didn’t sit well in Bianca’s stomach at that theory though. There were just too many holes. Courtney had been acting weirder than usual, spacey almost. Bianca frowned. She had also been talking to Violet a lot recently, and she always seemed a bit more high-strung than usual after those chats. Bianca picked up her phone again and thumbed down to Violet’s name and hit call.

“This number cannot be reached as dialed. Please hang up and try again.”

“Damn it!” Bianca hung up her phone – part of her wished for the days of flip phones because they were much more satisfying to hang up with. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples as she thought. Who could she call? Who could have any idea over where Courtney had gone?

Katya. Katya and Violet had… a thing or something. An on-and-off but mostly on thing. Bianca picked up her phone once more and hit Katya’s number.

“Hello?”

“Thank fuck.”

“Um, you’re welcome?”

A soft bark of a chuckle escaped Bianca. “Yeah, yeah, smalltalk, smalltalk, whatever. Anyway, do you have any idea what’s been going on with Violet and Courtney?”

“Uh, why do you ask?”

Bianca clenched her free hand into a tight fist as she took a single deep breath in and out. “Because I woke up this morning to a note saying that she couldn’t see me or Adore–” a pang tore at Bianca’s heart, Adore still didn’t know yet, was still dreaming blissfully away in the bedroom– “again, and I know that Violet has something to do with it. I can’t call them, so I’m asking you, what’s going on with them?”

Bianca listened in silence as the seconds ticked by, as a minute, a minute and a half ticked by, while she waited for Katya’s reply.

“Um, yeah. Meet me at Topanga Park? The one off the 27 in Santa Monica? Things’ll make sense then.”

Bianca’s fist uncurled. “Okay. Adore and I will meet you there in an hour or so.”

“Okay. See you then. Just…prepare yourself.”

Bianca frowned as she hung up the phone. What did Katya mean by that?

~~~

After the phone call, Bianca woke up Adore and told her what had happened. Bianca then had to calm Adore back down so that they could hurry and meet Katya so they could figure out what happened to Courtney to cause her to leave like she did.

Once parked, Bianca exited the car and scanned around until she spotted Katya standing by a path. As Adore exited, she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of a chunky sweater Courtney had gotten her one year. While Bianca wished she could comfort Adore, wished she could tell her that it’ll all be alright, she couldn’t. Not when she didn’t know what was happening or why. Not when she felt more confused than she ever had before.

“So,” Bianca said as she and Adore approached Katya who stood before them with her mouth twitching, seemingly unable to choose whether to grin or frown, “why did you ask us to meet you here?”

“It’s,” Katya’s hands flailed as she tried to find the words, “I think it’d be easier if I showed you rather than tell.”

Adore’s forehead furrowed while Bianca frowned beside her. “Showed us? What do you mean? Is Courtney here?”

Katya shrugged her shoulders as her eyes darted around, almost crazed-like. “In a way.” Katya looked around once more at the near empty parking lot before she abruptly turned. “This way,” Katya said as she led them down the path and through the trees.

Bianca had questions, many in fact, but, knowing Katya the way she did, she knew she probably wouldn’t get a sensible answer until after Katya showed them whatever it was she wanted to show them. Even then she’d be lucky to fully understand. Ever since she met her, Katya always seemed just a bit out of touch with reality. Sometimes she’d make more sense, but other times? It’d be near incomprehensible.

After about a half hour of walking, Katya paused.

“Are we there yet?”

Bianca rolled her eyes even as she wondered the same thing.

Katya looked around for a moment. “Not yet. But soon.” Katya then veered off the designated path and into the thick trees.

“Wait,” Bianca’s eyes widened as stepped after Katya, “people aren’t supposed to leave the path. Do you even know where you’re going?” Bianca asked as Adore grabbed onto her wrist.

“What the rangers don’t know won’t hurt them, and I do. Been here often enough at this point.”

Bianca’s frown deepened as she transferred Adore’s hand into her own. She clasped Adore’s hand tight between her own fingers as the two of them followed behind Katya’s quick footsteps.

So concerned were the two of them with not tripping over raised roots, not bumping into trees, and not losing Katya as she weaved around each tree, both Bianca and Adore didn’t even realize Katya had stopped until they bumped into her back.

“We’re here.”

Bianca looked around. She saw nothing of value to this particular spot Katya had brought them to. Some trees. Some wild mushrooms. Birds singing their morning tune.

“So, what’s so special about this place?”

“Oh!” A small smile formed on Adore’s lips. “It’s like a fairy circle,” Adore said as she pointed down at the circle of mushrooms.

Katya smiled. “Exactly.”

Bianca shook her head while Adore’s smile fell into a confused frown. “So, you brought us to a fairy circle. Great. Why?”

Katya’s smile fell a fraction of an inch. “To show you where Courtney went…?”

“To show us where… Yeah, great. And where the fuck is Courtney?” Bianca’s voice cracked at Courtney’s name.

Katya’s smile faded the rest of the way. “Here…?”

“Here?” Bianca dropped Adore’s hand to cross her arms.

Adore looked around as she wrapped her arms around herself. “Here where?”

Katya looked down at the circle with a frown. “With the fair folk.”

“With the fair–” Bianca scoffed. “So, how do we get to these fair folk?”

Katya shoved her hands into her pocket, hunching her shoulders, which made her look smaller than usual. “You need to stand in the circle first.”

“Oh, of course.” Bianca rolled her eyes, but with a glance at Adore, but with a glance at Adore and with seemingly nothing to lose, Bianca decided to humor Katya. Maybe it’d make some more sense. “Fine then.” Bianca grabbed Adore’s wrist and walked the two of them into the center of the circle while Katya followed behind.

The dawn’s light vanished to blackness.

Blackness that seemed to last for both an eternity as well as only a second before color burst all around. Bright pinks and purples. Turquoise and canary yellow. Lime greens and fuchsias. All the colors and more.

Bodies then appeared, and tickling laughter as hands pulled Katya away who joined in with their laughter before she disappeared into the crowd.  

“B, w-what just happened? Where are we?”

Bianca shook her head as she tightened her grip on Adore.

“Bianca? Adore?”

Bianca and Adore turned around. There stood Courtney. Pink hair that looked natural instead of a wig with pink flowers woven in and an unnatural yet strangely beautiful pink glow to her skin.

“Courtney? What the hell?”

Courtney's wide eyes stared back at them. “How’d you get here?”

“Katya. Now, do you mind explaining–”

“Aren’t you glad to see us?” Adore’s voice quivered.

Courtney’s shoulders relaxed as her tense mouth turned upwards into a smile while tears pooled in her eyes. “So much more than you can know.” Courtney took a wet breath as her smile faded. “Which is why you can’t stay.”

Bianca frowned as she took a step towards Courtney along with Adore. “Why not? Katya’s here, or is she special like you?”

Courtney closed her eyes as she shook her head negative. “No, she’s human.” Courtney opened her eyes. “And that’s why, or at least one reason why.”

Adore reached forward to touch Courtney’s arm. “What do you mean?”

“You know Katya,” Courtney said as she leaned into Adore’s hand. “You’ve seen the madness, the crazy Katya everyone loves. But that madness? It was created here. Mortals aren’t meant to survive in the fair folk realm for long, not with their sanity in tact at least.”

“What if we’re okay with losing our sanity if it means we can still have you?” Bianca asked as she brushed Courtney’s cheek with the back of her fingers.

“Could you leave behind everyone you love? Your mom?” Courtney looked at Adore. “Lola?” Courtney looked at Bianca.

Adore frowned. “But, we could still see them.”

Courtney shook her head with a sad smile. “No, you couldn’t. Once the King or Queen find out you’re here, you won’t be able to leave until they feel like it.”

“But, Katya–”

“Katya has special clearance.” Courtney closed her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks. “Please, just go.”

Bianca leaned forwards, her forehead nearly touching Courtney’s own. “Why can’t you come with us?”

“I can’t. I can only visit to mortal realm for a few years even other century or so. I’m sorry. I wish I could, but I can’t.”

“What if you could?”

The three of them turned.

“Violet?”

“V?”

“My Lady,” Courtney said with a slight bow, “what do you mean?”

“What if you could go with them?” Violet continued as she glided towards the three of them while any other fair folk bowed or curtseyed at her before turning away.

Courtney looked between Bianca and Adore and Violet. “How?”

“By becoming human. You’d lose your immortality, your powers, your home–”

“They’re my home,” Courtney said, interrupting Violet. “Bianca and Adore. They’re my home.”

Violet paused, then gave Courtney a single nod. “Very well then. So you’ve decided.”

Courtney looked at Bianca and Adore and smiled at them.

“You’re sure?” Bianca asked.

Courtney nodded. “Positive.”

Bianca smiled as she pulled Courtney forward to give her a quick kiss.

After they separated, Adore wrapped her arms around Courtney. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Once Adore and Courtney separated, Courtney turned to Violet. “What do I need to do?”

Violet reached her hand out to Courtney. “Just take my hand.”

As soon as Courtney placed her hand on Violet’s, a white flash blinded Bianca and Adore from seeing anything further.

The next thing they knew, the pair of them, along with Courtney, were back in the forest standing next to the fairy circle.

Adore reached for Courtney and threaded their fingers together. “You okay?”

Courtney nodded.

Bianca grabbed onto Courtney’s other hand. “Let’s go home.”

Courtney smiled. “Home.” 


End file.
